


Тяжела омежья доля

by Blacki, Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Heat, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pain, Past Abortion, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Роджерсу хоть бы что, блядь. Так и чувствовалось в нём это вечное: “Тебе так будет лучше, Баки”. Или: “Это для твоего блага, Баки”. И Баки злился, потому что от близости альфы дырка судорожно сжималась, а в животе словно появилась тугая пружина.





	Тяжела омежья доля

Стив должен был знать, что пытаться заговорить с Баки голосом альфы — плохая идея. Сейчас-то понял. Баки, не моргнув глазом поваливший его грудью на кухонную стойку, был предельно ясен. Живая его рука крепко вцепилась Стиву в волосы, вжимая щекой в прохладное светлое дерево, а металлическая, кажется, делала что-то на уровне пояса. 

У Баки запах металла и чернил — болезненный запах омеги, которого так долго пытались подавить. Никакой сладости, ничего пряного, аромат жесткий и грубый, как стальные пальцы, которые уже разорвали пояс, сдернули штаны и безжалостно таранят сухой, зажатый проход. 

Стив пытается вывернуть голову, но живая рука Баки почти такая же сильная, как металлическая. И, кроме того, Стив не хочет сопротивляться в полную силу. Словно то, что делает Баки — заслуженное наказание. 

— Никогда…

Стив стискивает зубы, сдерживая стон. Баки втискивается в него на сухую, удерживая член в кулаке. 

— ...не смей…

Он прицельно сплевывает точно себе на пенис, явно не для того, чтобы облегчить проникновение для Стива. Слюны слишком мало, чтобы она послужила настоящей смазкой. Но с ее помощью Баки прорывается ещё на дюйм глубже.

— ...говорить со мной…

Стив все-таки не удерживается. Потому что это, блядь, больно. Это пиздец, как больно. Быть выебанным лучшим другом на кухонном столе — больно вдвойне. Стив скрипит зубами и яростно дышит, но стоны все-таки прорываются. Черт.

— ...сраным альфячьим голосом.

Баки не говорит, он рычит и плюется словами. И трахает Стива рывками, явно не получая никакого удовольствия. Он просто наказывает его. 

Он даже не кончает. Похоже, у него попросту пропадает эрекция. Вялый член выскальзывает из разъебанной дырки. Баки бросает Стива на столе со спущенными штанами. От плиты тянет горелым. Похоже, ужинать они сегодня не будут.

***

_— Эй, длинный, уверен, ты складываешься пополам, когда лезешь в койку. И член у тебя такой же тонкий, длинный и бесполезный, как вареная макаронина._

_Баки стоял у решетки и последовательно высмеивал охранников. За каждой шуткой следовал взрыв хохота пленных за его спиной. Баки было хреново: он простыл, и к тому же у него явно приближалась течка. Выдумывая новые и новые оскорбления, он пытался отвлечься от всё усиливавшейся боли в пояснице и животе. И от мыслей о том, что с ним будет в этой клетке, где он заперт с целой кучей солдат, из которых наверняка минимум треть — альфы. Хватит ли у всех выдержки и лояльности, когда от сержанта поползет шлейф сладкого призывного аромата, туманящего мозги и включающего самые древние инстинкты?_

***

_— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал Стив. — Раньше ты меня тоже к себе не подпускал. В течку, когда у нас не было защиты. Ну… ещё до войны. Ты ужасно боялся забеременеть, потому мучился, но закрывался в комнате и терпел._

_Баки не очень понимал, зачем Стив ему это рассказывает, он просто тихо лежал, ощущая внутри распирающий узел. Приятно. Удовлетворяюще._

_— У тебя как-то случилась задержка. Ты тогда чуть с ума не сошёл. Даже спать от нервов не мог. Я на твоём лице давно такого облегчения не видел, как через пару дней, когда течка всё-таки началась._

_— Зачем ты это говоришь? — спросил Баки. — Я и так знаю._

_— Если… — начал Стив, и по тону было понятно, что он не совсем уверен, что то, что он хочет сказать, должно быть сказано. — Только не бесись, ладно? Если вдруг сейчас ты забеременеешь, обещай, что не будешь ничего предпринимать. Что ты оставишь этого ребенка._

_Баки недовольно дёрнулся, однако пришпиленный изнутри узлом и придавленный тяжёлым телом Стива, никуда деться не смог._

_— Сейчас война, Стив. Не время для планирования семьи._

_— Если такое случится, то тебя комиссуют. Я сумею добиться, чтобы тебе назначили достаточное пособие…_

_— Мне не нужны подачки!_

_— Это будет и мой ребёнок тоже. И эти деньги будут для него. Если я вернусь, ты сразу сможешь начать работать, если захочешь._

_— Если вернёшься…_

_— Когда, Баки. Я клянусь, что обязательно вернусь. Только не делай глупостей, ладно?_

***

Наутро Стив чувствовал себя больным. Не так, как раньше, когда саднило в груди и разум мутился от высокой температуры, иначе. За ночь все нанесенные ему Баки повреждения затянулись без следа, и он не ощущал ни малейшего физического дискомфорта. И почему-то именно этот факт злил его особенно. Накануне он только выключил плиту и ушел из кухни, не в силах оставаться в ней. Принял душ, безжалостно отодрал всего себя жёсткой мочалкой, дважды почистил зубы, но так и не избавился от ощущения попавшей под кожу грязи.

За ночь кухня приобрела абсолютно чистый, нетронутый вид. 

Стив налил себе кофе и сел у стола, глядя в окно. Октябрьский ветер бросал в стекло пригоршни дождевых капель. Внутри Стива всё оставалось мутным и серым, как поздний осенний рассвет.

Баки появился на пороге, одетый во всё чёрное. Узкие джинсы, свитер с высоким горлом, волосы стянуты на затылке. Посмотрел на Стива налитыми кровью глазами. Под ними обозначились круги. Стив подождал, пока Баки нальет себе кофе в кружку и похлопал по сиденью соседнего стула. Баки покосился, но на стул сел.

— Тебе нужно показаться врачу, — произнёс Стив бесцветным голосом.

— Я здоров, — немедленно отозвался Баки. 

Стив устало покачал головой.

— Я настаиваю, — произнёс он. — Полное обследование, в том числе у омежьего врача. 

Баки оскалился, явно собираясь возразить. Стив одним глотком допил кофе, встал, поставил кружку в мойку и вышел.

Минут десять спустя к нему в комнату пришел Баки.

— Я согласен, — выдохнул он.

Стив сумрачно кивнул головой.

***

Стоя перед зданием, в котором располагалась врачебная практика, Баки и сам уже не понимал, какого чёрта согласился. Роджерс провернул всё так, словно давно планировал. Почему-то отсутствие у него регулярных течек волновало Роджерса куда больше, чем его самого. 

Факт оставался фактом: он стоял на пороге этого сраного кабинета, к которому предпочёл бы до конца дней своих не приближаться. 

Внутри все было тошнотворно пастельных тонов. Розовые стены, бежевые кресла. Абстрактные акварели на стенах. В этом царстве нежности Баки ощущал себя, как грязный растоптанный ботинок среди балетных туфелек. Улыбчивая бета в белых брюках и розовой футболке приветствовала его из-за стойки.

— Мне назначено, — хрипло произнес Баки, выкладывая пластиковую карточку медстраховки.

— Разумеется, мистер Барнс. Подождите в приемной. Я вас приглашу.

Сидеть в пустой приёмной было отвратительно. Если бы не Стив, ждавший в машине неподалеку, Баки бы сбежал. Добровольно он никогда бы не пришел в подобное место. Даже легкий намек на запах дезинфекции в воздухе заставлял его сердце биться быстрее. Он дважды вытер взмокшие ладони о брюки, прежде чем бета в розовой футболке попросила его пройти в отдельную комнату. 

— Мне надо измерить ваше давление, проверить пульс и взять анализ мочи. Присаживайтесь.

Баки опустился на выкрашенный белой краской стул. 

— Вообще лучше бы измерять давление на левой руке, но, похоже, это невозможно…

Под взглядом беты Баки разжал металлический кулак. Потом положил правую руку на стол.

Бета надела ему на запястье автоматический манометр и подождала, пока тот не завершит свою работу. 

— Немного повышено, и пульс учащённый. Волнуетесь?

Баки неопределённо дёрнул головой. На самом деле внутри он вопил от ужаса.

— Здесь проход в ванную комнату. — Бета указала на белую дверь. — Внутри есть стаканчики. Переоденьтесь в рубашку для осмотра. Стаканчик оставьте на полочке. Когда будете готовы, пройдёте вот в эту дверь. — Бета плавно указала на другую белую дверь. — Доктор вас ждёт.

Проклятая рубашка нежно-салатового цвета на завязочках. Баки чувствовал себя в ней более голым, чем если бы остался совсем без одежды. Ему пришлось включить воду в раковине, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть немного мочи. Живот закаменел, не желая расставаться ни с единой каплей. Наконец он оставил проклятый стаканчик, помыл руки и двинулся в клетку с крокодилом. Точнее, в смотровой кабинет.

Из-за стола ему навстречу поднялся высокий пожилой человек с залысинами и щетиной, имитировавшей бородку. Альфа. Омежий врач был чёртовым альфой. Внутри Баки зазвенело от напряжения.

Врач не стал задавать ему стандартные вопросы вроде даты рождения и места жительства. Просто открыл какой-то файл и заглянул в него.

— А вы неплохо сохранились, мистер Барнс, учитывая ваш возраст. Не поделитесь секретом?

Баки скрипнул зубами. Сука. Что он хочет услышать? Подробности криозаморозки и биоэкспериментов, больше похожих на упражнения в вивисекции?

— Хорошие гены, вероятно, — пожал Баки плечами.

Врач вежливо посмеялся.

— Начнём с осмотра груди, а потом всё остальное. Присядьте на кушетку.

Баки повиновался. Он почувствовал, что дрожит, когда врач развязал завязки на шее и спустил верхнюю часть рубашки с его плеч. Тот никак не прореагировал ни на его металлическую руку, ни на шрамы вокруг. Обошёл вокруг и встал напротив, внимательно всматриваясь в грудь Баки.

— Не беспокоит? — поинтересовался он, жестом показывая на неё.

Баки мотнул головой. Его беспокоило, что сейчас его будет трогать альфа. Сейчас…

Пальцы у врача были твёрдые и сухие. Он прошёлся по всей поверхности груди, уделяя большое внимание области вокруг сосков. Сжал каждый из них пальцами.

_...смотри, смотри, как его ведёт. Давай, ущипни его за титьку ещё раз._

— Выделения бывают?

Баки хотел уже привычно покачать головой, но вспомнил засохшие круги на футболках, которые порой появлялись за ночь.

— Иногда, — признался он.

— Болит при этом?

Да откуда ему нахрен знать? У него постоянно где-то болело, он давно привык не обращать внимание на легкие недомогания.

— Не знаю.

Ему не нравилось то, как альфа его трогал. Вроде абсолютно профессионально, но… не нравилось. 

— Поднимите руку.

Врач внимательно прощупал правую мышечную впадину. Над левой он завис.

— У вас удалены лимфатические узлы слева?

Баки взглянул на свой бок. Металл не заканчивался там, где встречался с кожей, он уходил глубже в его тело. Врач, правда, знать этого не мог.

— Вероятно.

— Поразительно. Можете надеть рубашку. Ложитесь на спину, ноги согнуть в коленях. Постарайтесь расслабить мышцы живота.

Опять твёрдые пальцы касались его. Баки не стал снимать трусы, и врач никак это не прокомментировал. Просто сдвинул их чуть ниже. Помял живот, уделяя особенное внимание области над лобком. Внутри Баки словно ворочалось что-то живое. 

— Расслабьтесь, — попросил врач. — Больно?

_...расслабься, тебе будет легче. Обтянутые резиной пальцы трогают его живот, мнут его. Одновременно вторая рука раздвигает ему ягодицы и проникает..._

— Пойдёмте в смотровой кабинет.

Баки неловко поднялся. От непрошенных воспоминаний его бросило в дрожь. И присутствие незнакомого альфы ничуть не облегчало ситуацию.

— Снимите нижнее белье и садитесь в кресло.

Стоп. Кресло. Так они не договаривались. Так они…

Ощущение шеи Стива под рукой, болезненный сухой жар его тела, в которое Баки насильно пробивает себе доступ. Это достойное наказание за совершенный поступок.

Баки стащил трусы и оставил их на табуретке в углу комнаты. Потом подошёл к креслу. 

Оно совсем не походило на _то самое_ кресло. Белое, обтянуто винилом и явно мягкое на вид. В сиденье полукруглый вырез у края. По бокам две хромированные стойки с держателями для ног. И никаких видимых ремней. Наверняка спрятаны где-то.

Врач успел подстелить индивидуальную салфетку на сиденье и теперь натягивал перчатки. Баки чувствовал себя коровой на льду, садясь на краешек и закидывая ноги в держатели.

— Устроились? — спросил врач. — Сейчас немного покатаемся. Откиньтесь на спинку.

Ногой он нажал на педаль, и Баки ощутил, как спинка едет назад, а стойки, наоборот, поднимаются. Теперь его голая задница висела, освещённая яркой лампой, ноги были задраны и раздвинуты. Член вяло лежал на лобке. 

_...задери ему ноги повыше. Давай, разведи их. Чёрт, он тугой, будто никогда не трахался. Чё ты ржешь? В отличие от тебя у меня целочки бывали. Твою же мать, хорошо-то как..._

Врач взял в руку член и тщательно ощупал от головки до основания. Внимательно осмотрел верхушку, сдавил в пальцах, заставив уретру приоткрыться.

— Мне надо взять мазок, — сообщил он.

Пластиковая палочка с ватной головкой проникла в член слишком глубоко. Не так глубоко, как всякие катетеры и дилататоры, но достаточно, чтобы доставить дискомфорт. Врач ещё и повертел ей туда-сюда. Больно же!

Баки выдохнул, когда врач вытащил палочку, осмотрел её и положил в стеклянную пробирку с крышкой. На пробирку наклеил небольшую наклейку со штрихкодом. А потом перешёл к яйцам.

— Ваши половые органы всегда отличались такими размерами?

Баки скосил глаза. Член как член. Он не помнил, был ли тот когда-то меньше. Может, и был.

— А что не так? — поинтересовался он.

— Да нет, ничего, — отозвался врач, пальпируя мошонку. — Обычно у омег член меньше, а мошонка слабо выражена. У вас же органы развиты лучше, чем у многих бет. А это что за шрам?

Врач тронул основание члена.

_— Ему нужен узел. Есть технология, будет увеличиваться при возбуждении._

_— Зачем? Ему не для грязных картинок позировать._

_— Затем, что внутрь мы можем поместить гормональную капсулу. Хватит на полгода минимум. Потом можно будет заново наполнить шприцом. Новый материал, упругий. Маленькое отверстие затягивается само по себе._

_— Ну, можно попробовать. Чем чёрт не шутит._

_И смех. Продолжительный и беззаботный._

— Мистер Барнс? — врач всё ещё мял в ладони его член. — У вас бывали травмы пениса?

— Операция, — выдавил Баки. — Имплант, имитирующий узел альфы, с гормональным регулятором внутри. Его удалили… несколько лет назад.

_Ладони были мокрые от крови, и Баки боялся, что выронит лезвие, которым он кромсал собственный член. Прорезал кожу и плеснул на рану разбавленным спиртом. Среди кровоточащей плоти блеснул белесый край широкой силиконовой манжеты. Он редко поверхностно дышал, пока рассматривал эту помещенную в его тело дрянь. Потом решился. Силикон подавался плохо, сопротивлялся. Когда Баки прорезал в нём достаточную дыру, ему на пальцы потекла прозрачная жидкость с резким мускусным запахом. От него в голове помутилось. Баки всхлипнул, дергая неподатливый силикон. На полу между раздвинутых ног образовалась лужица, в которой смешались кровь, спирт и гормональный препарат. Будет вонять. Наверняка долго. Наконец, кольцо сдалось. Он впился в скользкий материал ногтями и медленно вытянул его через разрез. Еще больше жидкости пролилось прямо в рану. Баки зарычал и отшвырнул проклятый имплант в сторону. Плевать на все, на обвисшую по кругу кожу, столько лет натянутую на искусственный узел, на дырку в члене, на кровь и боль. Но зато никаких больше альфячьих гормонов. Пошли они все._

_Игла с трудом прокалывала кожу, нить не желала скользить в проколах. Баки зашивал себя и плакал, капли текли по носу, повисали на кончике и падали вниз. Было больно и плохо. Но он это сделал._

— Вы пытались сменить урожденный второй пол? С таким я ещё не встречался. А потом передумали? Неудивительно, что у вас гормональный сбой.

Меня никто не спрашивал, хотелось бы ему сказать. Это был эксперимент, один из многих. Но промолчал.

— Шрам сейчас беспокоит? Эрекция полноценная? Во время половых актов нет неприятных ощущений?

— Всё в порядке.

— Какая у вас интенсивная регенерация! — восхитился врач.

Да уж. Зола об этом позаботился. Регенерация хоть куда.

— Хорошо. Давайте теперь посмотрим вас изнутри. Вы подготовились, как было написано в рекомендациях?

Баки вспомнил буклет с графой “Подготовка к полному осмотру” на внутренней стороне. О да, он подготовился…  
_  
Он лежал на боку, чувствуя, как вода поступает внутрь. В животе крутило. К нему подошел санитар, пощупал живот, потом проверил вставленную в анус трубку. Напор усилился, и Баки заскулил сквозь кляп._

_— Заткнись, блядь такая!_

_Он заткнулся. Санитар прервал поступление воды, и только за это Баки был ему так благодарен! Но он зря надеялся. Санитар рывком велел ему развернуться и встать на колени, раздвинув ноги. Надавил на спину, прижимая грудью к обтянутой клеёнкой кушетке. Теперь Баки был в самой открытой позе, которую только мог себе представить. Вода вновь потекла внутрь. Живот увеличился. Конечно, не как у беременных, но явно округлился. Кожа натянулась, стала блестящей. Он же сейчас лопнет!_

_— Только попробуй мне тут дриснуть фонтаном, — предупредил санитар. — Вылизывать будешь._

— Я выполнил всё, что было написано. И ничего сегодня не ел.

— Превосходно. Тогда начнем, пожалуй.

Баки приготовился к ледяному зеркалу, которое задвигают сразу до упора, а потом раскрывают на максимум. Подумаешь, трещины. Заживут. На нём всё заживает. _Как, блядь, на грёбаной собаке Павлова_. Он не знал точно, когда и кем было такое сказано, но ощущение ледяного металла в заднем проходе помнил прекрасно. Однако врач вовсе не торопился. Сначала Баки почувствовал осторожное прикосновение смазанного медицинским гелем пальца, а следом осторожные надавливающие движения вокруг ануса. Врач терпеливо разминал его, готовил…

_...Стив всегда тщательно готовил его. Даже практически во время течки он всегда медленно его растягивал, подолгу лаская пальцами снаружи и изнутри. У него хватало и терпения, и выдержки на них двоих. Баки не хотел признаваться, как же ему нравились эти минуты неспешных ласк, когда он мог позволить себе расслабиться и сосредоточиться только на своих ощущениях..._

Ему пришлось крепко стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать. Так давно никто его не трогал здесь, не растягивал, не поглаживал край ануса с внутренней стороны. Врач действительно не торопился. Баки прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать медленно и глубоко. Вот только эрекции ему сейчас не хватало. По всей видимости, врач посчитал, что подготовил его к осмотру достаточно, потому что он прижал холодный край специального расширителя и ввёл его в Баки. По ощущениям, до самого горла. А потом началось. Каждый беззвучный поворот винта Баки ощущал всем телом. Его вскрывали, как устрицу широким плоским ножом, выворачивали наружу скрытое от всех нутро. Лишали последней защиты.

Врач первым делом ощупал простату. Это было неприятно, совсем не так, когда в неё толкался член. Скорее тупое давление на грани боли. Прямо под ней — скрытый слизистой складкой проход к маточному мешку. Врач самым внимательным образом его ощупал, потом осмотрел с помощью оснащенного лампочкой эндоскопа.

— Слизистая на вид в порядке, но я возьму соскоб на гистологию. И несколько мазков. Потерпите немного, сейчас слегка потянет.

От всех этих манипуляций в заднице Баки тошнило. Врач одну за другой раскладывал ватные палочки по пробиркам, приклеивая на них штрихкоды. Под конец он вытащил зеркало, и Баки смог выдохнуть. Но его место немедленно заняли пальцы. И он запаниковал.

_Два пальца ныряют внутрь, потом сразу три. Слишком много, но Баки течёт, и от тяжёлого запаха перевозбуждённых альф его течка только усиливается. Они не заморачиваются подготовкой, первый из них просто резко вставляет ему по самый корень. И Баки сходит с ума. Воет и цепляется за кого-то, пока его не просто трахают, а дерут как портовую шлюху. Больно и хорошо. И от того, что ему хорошо, становится ужасно плохо._

Врач снова пощупал его живот, на этот раз давя изнутри. Наконец он вытащил пальцы.

— Я собираюсь сделать внутриректальное УЗИ. Вы не против?

Баки едва нашёл в себе силы, чтобы качнуть головой. А потом увидел эту штуку.

Больше всего она напоминала здоровенную елду белого цвета, практически с его предплечье длиной. Закруглённая головка переходила в округлый жезл, с нижнего конца которого свисал длинный шнур, шедший к стойке с монитором и ящиком типа системного блока. Врач надел на елду широкий медицинский кондом, раскатал и облил лубрикантом из большой бутылки с прозрачным гелем без запаха. 

— Постарайтесь максимально расслабить мышцы, не зажимайтесь, — предупредил врач, водя головкой датчика по расселине, смазывая её.

Разумеется, Баки не расслабился, а сжался по максимуму, как только врач надавил ему на вход. И сколько тот ни старался, ввести датчик он так и не смог.

— Вам больно? — поинтересовался врач после нескольких бесплодных попыток.

— Нет. — Баки очень постарался ответить уверенно.

Кажется, получилось слишком громко.

— Не надо бояться, — попытался уговорить его врач. — Это самый современный и надежный метод обследования, причем совершенно безопасный и безболезненный.

“Тебе бы такую штуку в сраку засунуть”, — подумал Баки. Но ничего не сказал.

— Вы не против, если я воспользуюсь расширителем? — Врач отложил датчик в специальную металлическую кювету. — Так нам будет проще.

Нам. Не нам, а вам. Для Баки это точно не было проще. Походу, кто-то наверху решил наглядно объяснить ему, что насильно засунутые в задний проход предметы доставляют значительный дискомфорт. 

Врач опять начал с пальцев, и теперь ничего приятного в этом не было. Было больно, туго, муторно. Расширитель Баки не увидел, но штука была холодная, как лёд, и давила сразу во всех направлениях. Баки показалось, что сейчас он порвётся, но нет, в его теле отыскивались всё новые и новые запасы эластичности. А потом врач перестал растягивать его и вставил в него датчик.

К этому моменту Баки сжимал подлокотники кресла с такой силой, что ощутил, как под металлическими пальцами материал кресла начинает сминаться, будто картон. Он заставил себя ослабить хватку, и в этот момент врач задвинул датчик внутрь.

Это было похоже на узел, причём длинный. А врач ещё и принялся двигать им. Аппарат загудел. Баки зажмурился. Он повторял себе, что это только обследование. Безболезненное. Безопасное. Оно скоро закончится. Но оно почему-то никак не заканчивалось. И назвать его безболезненным можно было с очень, очень большим натягом.

Он сам услышал, как страдальчески прозвучал вдох, когда он втянул воздух носом. Врач, кажется, тоже это услышал.

— Ну-ну, — произнёс он и потрепал Баки по внутренней стороне бедра. — Скоро всё закончится. Не может быть, чтобы было так уж больно.

_...да ни хрена ему не больно, у него стоит на полдень и не падает. Давай, дери его, не стеклянный, не разобъётся. Он ещё и кончит, вот увидишь..._

Сначала пропал узел. Потом давление от расширителя. А потом врач начал вытирать Баки зад сначала влажными, а потом сухими салфетками. Баки с трудом вернулся в реальность, услышав голос врача.

— Мистер Барнс, отчёты по анализам будут готовы примерно через неделю. Мы вам позвоним. Когда у вас течка?

Баки, уже собравшийся слезть с кресла, замер.

— Я… не знаю. 

— Я пропишу вам комплексный препарат для восстановления нормального цикла. Очень важно не вмешиваться в вашу эндокринную систему сейчас: никаких подавителей, никаких средств, отсрочивающих естественное начало течки, и очень желательна вязка во время течки хотя бы с временным партнёром. У нас есть база данных одиноких альф, готовых поддержать одиноких омег в затруднительной ситуации. Совершенно надёжно и…

— У меня есть кое-кто на примете.

Кажется, Баки не сдержался и рявкнул так, как привык делать в то время, когда был свято уверен: он — альфа. Врач на мгновение выглядел так, будто сейчас вскочит и зарычит в ответ, но сдержался. Баки даже почувствовал некоторое уважение к его силе воли.

— Это замечательно, мистер Барнс, — несколько сухо ответил, наконец, врач. — Постоянный партнёр — наилучший вариант для стабилизации гормонального фона. Очень полезны были бы половые акты и между течками, желательно без предохранения. Я уверен практически на сто процентов, что случайная беременность вам не грозит, а вот дополнительная порция естественных стимуляторов будет кстати. И вы должны прийти на осмотр накануне течки. Я сделаю пометку, позвоните, как только почувствуете её приближение, и мы немедленно назначим вам время осмотра. Мне очень нужно проверить вашу матку, но сейчас доступ к ней перекрыт, и мне не хотелось бы вас травмировать…

_— ...Сука, да у него там всё запечатано!_

_— Ничего, возьми зонд. Да не этот, тот, плоский. Подожди, давай я оттяну в сторону, а ты вводи зонд._

_Резкая боль внутри..._

...отозвалась внизу живота, словно всё происходившее было вчера. Боль и давление, ощущение множества инородных тел внутри. Казалось, сейчас его кишки вытянут наружу и намотают на что-нибудь для осмотра.

— Я понял, — выдавил Баки. — Спасибо.

— Рецепт получите в приёмной у сестры. Результаты анализов по телефону через неделю, а потом мы пришлём вам распечатку. Дальнейшие шаги будем планировать по мере развития событий.

Врач бросил использованные резиновые перчатки в ведро и вышел, давая Баки возможность надеть нижнее бельё. Баки прошёл в первую комнату, где оставил одежду, и принялся торопливо натягивать её, стремясь прикрыться как можно быстрее. У него было ощущение, что его выебли без смазки и резинки. Да чтобы он ещё раз!...

Но он послушно забрал рецепт у беты за стойкой и сунул в карман визитку, обещав звонить, если только почувствует недомогание или вдруг откроется кровотечение. И, разумеется, перед началом течки.

***

Баки с раннего утра мутило от одного запаха пищи и бросало то в жар, то в холод. Постоянно хотелось пить, но казалось, что стошнит от единого глотка воды. Даже мягкая застиранная футболка болезненно раздражала ставшие излишне чувствительными соски, а во всём теле ощущалась противная слабость. 

Роджерс сначала тактично старался держаться подальше и как-то помочь. Даже имбирный чай сделал, когда утром, едва ощутив неприятное тянущее чувство в животе и пояснице, Баки выполз на кухню и, стиснув зубы от подступившей тошноты, жирным крестиком мрачно отметил сегодняшнюю дату в календаре, а после проглотил сразу четыре выписанные врачом таблетки (которые должны были облегчить боль, но помогли максимум на полчаса). Однако после, под предлогом купить ещё обезболивающего, свалил от Баки, его настроения и тяжёлого периода в жизни в целом. Баки, признаться, был только рад. Он и без того слишком тяжело переносил течку как в физическом, так и в моральном плане, и от шлейфом стоящего в комнате запаха альфы было только хуже. Кроме того, Роджерс _раздражал_.

Баки провёл ладонью по лбу, вытирая выступивший пот, а после, стараясь не касаться ноющей поясницей спинки стула, начал крошечными осторожными глотками тянуть из кружки воду. 

Нет, Роджерс был не более надоедливым и раздражающим, чем обычно. Просто Баки не мог остановить своего превращения в Медузу Гормонов. 

В такие моменты он как никогда ненавидел свой второй пол. И почему он не родился бетой? Никаких проблем. Никаких тебе болей, никакого неловкого желания поселиться в уборной, никакого предтечного синдрома. 

С утра Баки уже успел погнуть ни в чём не повинную ложку и наорать на Роджерса, решившего открыть нараспашку окно (и в тот момент ему было абсолютно насрать, что тот пытался выветрить из квартиры свой запах; Баки было холодно!). Что там далее по списку? Ещё более мучительная тянущая боль внизу живота ожидается в ближайшие сутки. 

И почему сыворотка не облегчает подобное дерьмо? 

Он ведь смутно, но помнил, что до войны у него никогда не было таких проблем. Максимум, что он чувствовал — лёгкую тошноту и иногда головокружение. Так с чего вдруг теперь его матка решила ему так изощрённо мстить? Будто это Баки был виноват в том, что в Гидре его больше полувека пичкали всякой химией, чтобы сбить цикл. 

Кажется, врач что-то говорил о том, что в первый день течки нужно будет сделать гистероскопию, чтобы разработать дальнейшее лечение. Но какие нахуй осмотры, когда сдохнуть хочется?

От спазма в животе Баки тихо застонал, чувствуя, как потекли по ногам вязкие капли. 

Нет у него суток. Умирать начнёт прямо сейчас. 

Существовали препараты, облегчающие подобное состоянии, но Баки с его-то похеренной эндокринной они были противопоказаны. Аб-со-лют-но. И подавители уж тем более. Пока цикл не восстановится, ничего с гормональным действием нельзя. Даже противозачаточные нельзя. Хорошо хоть они без надобности, анализы только подтвердили первое впечатление врача: бесплодие, вероятно, пожизненное. Ещё бы организму своему объяснить, что пытать его подготовкой к возможной беременности не надо.

Где там Роджерс с обезболивающим? Типичный альфа. “Я с тобой до конца”, конечно. На период ПТС у Баки это обещание, видимо, не распространялось.

Всё, что смог сделать Баки — дотащиться до постели и, подмяв под себя подушку и согнув ноги в коленях, свернуться под кипой одеял. Живая рука на животе мелко дрожала от боли и подступившего озноба. Тело слабело всё сильнее. Между ног пульсировало и едва не хлюпало от естественной смазки. От ощущения раскрытости и податливости, готовности тела принимать было некомфортно. Он с прошлого раза уяснил, что не стоит трогать член или соски. Будет только хуже. 

_А ведь тогда, ещё в Бухаресте, он поначалу даже не понял, что с ним происходит. Думал, с ним что-то сделали в Гидре, вшили какой-то механизм самоуничтожения. Не понял, почему низ живота вдруг прехватило мучительным спазмом, из поясницы будто вырывали наживую позвонки, а организм решил избавиться от всего, что попадало в желудок последнюю неделю. Мог только ковылять от уборной к кухне и обратно, хлеща воду с противным привкусом хлорки и ржавчины прямо из под крана и со страхом ожидая момента, когда тело, наконец, откажет. Только потом, ощутив между ног влагу, понял. Испытал сначала почти что подавляющее облегчение, а потом вдруг сообразил — это ведь всего лишь первая стадия. Организм очищается перед тем, как раскроется маточный канал и начнётся течка. И если ему так плохо уже сейчас, то что будет потом?_

_Потом он тихо скулил и тёрся твёрдым, слишком чувствительным членом о жёсткий матрас, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить боль внутри. Потом-то понял, что только распалял себя впустую этими грубыми царапающими движениями. Вымученно кончал всухую и, даже удовольствия толком не получив, из последних сил тянулся дрожащей рукой к стоящему рядом кувшину с холодной водой. И сам понимал: не там. Может, если бы он сунул пальцы в дырку, то стало бы полегче. Или наоборот — намного, намного хуже._

_А ещё позже, когда выматывающая течка, наконец, закончилась, совершенно измученный, он трясся уже из-за другого. От понимания, что, если бы за ним пришли, то он бы даже отпор дать не смог._

Роджерс вернулся чуть позже, притащил пухлый пакет с логотипом аптеки. Сначала достал из него обезболивающие для омег и первым делом выдавил из блистера три капсулы. Баки облился водой, торопливо глотая их. Закашлялся.

— Вскоре должно полегчать, — негромко произнёс Роджерс. — А пока тебе надо принять душ и поедем к врачу.

— Нет, — рявкнул Баки. — Врач идёт нахуй!

— Тебе помочь? — Роджерс будто не услышал его. — Пойду возьму чистые вещи.

Баки вяло сопротивлялся, пока упрямый и сильный, как гризли, Роджерс выпутывал его из безопасного кокона одеял и волок в ванную чуть не на себе. А потом раздевал. Потом усадил в ванну, в которой уже набралось достаточно воды.

— Ты говорил душ, — возмутился Баки.

— Так проще.

От горячей воды и обезболивающих Баки повело. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь кратковременным облегчением. Его организм наверняка уже на всех парах перерабатывал лекарства, готовясь очистить от них систему. Он пришёл в себя, когда лапища Роджерса пробралась ему между ног и накрыла полувозбуждённый член. А потом Баки только поскуливал, тычась лбом в обтянутое футболкой плечо, пока Роджерс дрочил ему. Ему недолго пришлось стараться: Баки кончил, едва заметив это. Оргазмы перед течкой оставались слабыми и малоудовлетворяющими, если только никто не вставлял ему как следует. Потом Роджерс заставил его встать, спустил воду и помог вытереться и одеться. В трусах что-то было, что-то толстое и неудобное, непривычное.

— Оставь, это прокладка, — пояснил Роджерс, когда заметил, что Баки попытался снять с себя трусы. — Ты же не хочешь приехать к врачу в мокрых штанах?

— К какому врачу, Роджерс? — агрессивно зарычал Баки. — Я не собираюсь…

— Захлопнись, Бак, — внезапно рыкнул в ответ Роджерс.

Это не был голос альфы, но тот самый командный тон, после которого подчиненные начинали бегать на полусогнутых. Однако Баки такими криками было не запугать. Он и сам…

— Пойдём, — неожиданно мягко, словно извиняясь, попросил Роджерс. — Ты обещал, помнишь? 

И Баки сдался.

***

Если и было что-то хуже начала течки, то это поездка на машине во время начала течки. 

И без того мучительная боль в низу живота теперь отдавала не только в поясницу, но и в позвоночник и даже в бёдра. Скрючившись, Баки сидел на пассажирском сидении, прижимая к животу засунутую под футболку грелку с тёплой водой и неглубоко дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Роджерс старался как можно более плавно вести машину, но помогало это слабо: от качки кружилась голова, а к горлу вплотную подступала тошнота. Баки ещё утром избавился от всей остававшейся в желудке пищи, но каждый качок машины заставлял его прижиматься лбом к холодному оконному стеклу и сосредотачиваться на дыхании. 

Кроме того, ему постоянно казалось, что, несмотря на прокладку, из него сейчас потечёт прямо на новое кожаное сиденье автомобиля Роджерса. 

Было настолько хуёво, что у Баки даже не было сил подумать о том, в каком унизительном виде он предстаёт перед самим Роджерсом. Грёбаная течка, грёбаный Роджерс и грёбаный врач. 

***

В присутствии Роджерса уютная комната ожидания выглядела еще более приторной. Просто как пряничный домик, только вместо злой ведьмы — вежливый врач с набором пыточных инструментов. А самое херовое, светловолосый улыбчивый Роджерс в синем джемпере в этом царстве сахарной ваты и карамели выглядел абсолютно на своём месте. Заботливый альфа сопровождает пару на плановое обследование. Только Баки ему не пара, и плевать, что он позволил трахать себя последние недели. Это было исключительно в медицинских целях. Секс — не повод для сближения, как говорится. 

Первая часть прошла так же, как и в прошлый раз. Стив остался в приёмной, Баки прошёл в первую смотровую, переоделся, нацедил в стаканчик мочи, позволил измерить давление. Врач выглядел совершенно так же. Посмотрел на потного, измученного Баки и отослал прямиком в кресло. 

В этот раз никакого геля для смазки не понадобилось, наоборот, врач даже протёр его, прежде чем вставить пальцы. На это приученный к регулярным оргазмам член гордо вскинулся, будто только и ждал. Врач этому даже обрадовался: ощупал и осмотрел, особенное внимание уделяя шрамам. Потом посмотрел на Баки, улыбаясь:

— У вас действительно замечательная регенерация. Я и надеяться не смел на такое быстрое выправление ситуации. Анализы тоже намного лучше, чем я ожидал. Сейчас посмотрим матку, и на первое время обследований достаточно.

Баки с облегчением выдохнул. Не приходить в это заведение — самый лучший подарок. 

Расширитель был всё такой же холодный, словно врач специально его в холодильнике выдерживал. Правда, на этот раз растяжение почти не доставило дискомфорта, наоборот, это было даже приятно. Тугое натяжение, как на полностью набухшем узле. Эндоскоп ткнулся в преддверие маточного канала, протиснулся дальше… Потом прозвучал вопрос, который разом вернул Баки на землю, даже не так, отправил его в ад.

— У вас бывали беременности?

_Стоя у решётки в клетке и выкрикивая оскорбления, Баки надеялся на одно: что его выволокут и отправят в карцер, где он сможет отлежаться в одиночестве. Нужно было только достаточно раздразнить охранников._

_И он сумел это сделать. Чуть не заработал прикладом в лицо, но успел вовремя отскочить. Он не заметил, когда в к клетке подошёл офицер, однако тот явно слушал на протяжении нескольких минут, потому что выражение на его лице было сумрачное._

_— Заключённые насмехаются над вами, а вы ничего не предпринимаете? — с угрозой прошипел он охране._

_— А вот и рыцарь без страха и упрёка прибыл, бряцает забралом. О копьё не споткнись! — Баки чувствовал, что несёт абсолютную чушь, но остановиться не мог._

_— Достаньте его. — Офицер не стал дожидаться, что ещё успеет намолотить наглый заключённый._

_Трое подбежали к клетке, и пока один держал на мушке всех пленных, двое вытащили сопротивляющегося Баки. Офицер подошёл к нему и остановился в паре шагов. Потом демонстративно втянул воздух носом и скривился._

_— От него воняет грязной подстилкой, — громко объявил он, — так что можете использовать его по предназначению. Поста не покидать! Пусть посмотрят, что бывает с теми, кто не умеет держать рот закрытым._

_И, развернувшись на каблуках, направился к выходу._

_Баки боялся, что сорвутся альфы в клетке. Но он совсем не принял в расчёт, что за её пределами тоже были распалённые его ругательствами, обозлённые и возбуждённые долгим воздержанием самцы._

_Он пытался сопротивляться, однако державших его рук было слишком много. С него в момент содрали одежду и поставили раком так, чтобы всем в клетке было видно, что с ним делают. А потом первый из них вставил ему._

_Баки взвыл, но не из-за боли. Её как раз даже поначалу не было. Он заорал от того, насколько хорошо ему было, и именно это заставляло его ненавидеть себя и собственное тело. У него не было выбора. И это было ужасно и в то же время освобождало его от какой-либо ответственности._

_Баки тёк как впервые в жизни, и с каждым хуём ему хотелось больше. Плохо стало, когда один из охранников загнал в него узел. Точнее, поначалу-то как раз было хорошо, тугое напряжение и невероятный по силе оргазм. Но времени на сцепку у них не было. Поэтому после нескольких жёстких рывков охранник высвободился из его тела. И вот тут Баки уже рычал и выл от боли._

_Крики заключённых из клетки доносились до него как далёкий смутный гул. Когда ему удалось бросить взгляд в ту сторону, то он заметил, что большинство жались в противоположном от происходившего углу, но были и те, кто стоял прямо перед решёткой и жадно смотрел на всё, а двое или трое даже явно дрочили. Он представил себе, что его вернут в эту клетку, и эти шакалы… Внезапно над ними раздался командный голос:_

_— Что здесь происходит?_

_— Выполняем приказание, господин капитан. Показательное наказание._

_Баки услышал фырканье. Охранник, который как раз был на нём, замедлился и отодвинулся. Баки остался лежать посреди группы смотревших на него сверху вниз солдат._

_— Падаль, — услышал он. — Закиньте его в мешок, пусть остынет._

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Дважды.

— Благополучно разрешились?

— Нет. Оба раза нет. Меня чистили.

— У вас была патология? Или с плодом было что-то не так?

Со временем было что-то не так. И с людьми, к которым Баки попал. 

— Я не знаю. Меня не информировали.

_— Это что?_

_Человек, задавший вопрос, выглядел неуместным среди окружавших его солдат: низенький, толстенький, в круглых очочках, он походил на врача или профессора какой-нибудь энтомологии. И смотрел он на Баки, как на особенно мерзкое насекомое._

_— Можете делать с ним, что захотите, вы же просили материал для опытов._

_— Но это омега! И, — “профессор” поморщился, вдохнув его поменявшийся запах, — ещё и на сносях._

_— Другого нет. Приятного вам дня, герр Зола._

_Зола вздохнул._

_— Ну и как прикажете добиваться результатов, когда вместо качественного материала мне швыряют отбросы? Обмойте его из шланга и давайте на стол. Нужно его предварительно вычистить._

— Какой был перерыв между беременностями?

— Я не знаю… точно. После первого… аборта у меня началась течка, намного быстрее, чем должна была.

— Это нормально. Так организм омег реагирует на прекращение беременности, выравнивает гормональный фон и восстанавливается. Во время течки регенерация возрастает в несколько раз.

— Я не знал, — признался Баки. — Попал в плен, и меня выскоблили вторично. Потом я получал сначала подавители, а позднее — гормональную терапию.

Врач ахнул. Баки усмехнулся. Если бы он знал…

_Он помнил падение с поезда. Ужасный ветер навстречу, так, что в ушах болело, холод и удар._

_А потом он пришёл в себя в камере. Левой руки не было, только замотанный бинтами кусок плеча чуть ниже сустава. На нём остались только порванные и испачканные брюки. Куда подевалось всё остальное, он не знал. Баки сидел на полу, правая рука была прикована высоко вверху, и плечо уже онемело. Было холодно. Потом дверь в камеру открылась._

_— Надо же, старый знакомый! — услышал Баки голос._

_Перед ним стоял тот самый врач, доктор Зола, который сделал с ним что-то в последний раз на австрийской фабрике. Как он мог оказаться здесь?_

_— И опять с начинкой, — брезгливо выпятил Зола нижнюю губу. — Верно говорят: паршивая омега всегда найдёт, кому подставиться._

_Баки зарычал. На этот раз это был ребёнок Стива, а не оголтелых охранников, и он скорее готов был сдохнуть, но не позволить им до него дотронуться. И ему даже удалось отшвырнуть одного из солдат ногами._

_Но потом его прижали к полу. Даже не стали отцеплять, задвинули в камеру каталку, привязали, задрав ноги повыше и раздвинув их. Потом в камеру пришёл санитар, одетый как мясник на рынке: в клеенчатом фартуке, длинных перчатках, резиновых сапогах. Баки чувствовал, как проникает внутрь специальная ложка на длинном черенке, как она скоблит его изнутри. В камере стоял запах крови. Потом в него засунули тампон из марли и оставили одного до утра._

_Никто не верил, что он выживет._

— Мне очень жаль, — неожиданно участливо произнёс врач. — На сегодня всё. Можете возвращаться домой. Мне только надо дать рекомендации вашему партнёру.

Баки хотел ещё крикнуть, что Роджерс — не партнёр, больше нет, Роджерс — это Роджерс, и всё, но врач уже вышел. А у Баки не было сил за ним гнаться.

***

После возвращения от врача Баки вырубился. Словно отмахал сотку по пересечённой местности с полной выкладкой. Проснулся он от того, что Роджерс принялся устраивать его поудобнее. От его запаха, дерзкого и резкого, в низу живота вспыхнула острая, выкручивающая наизнанку боль, а между ног запульсировало. Баки помимо воли заскулил.

— Уйди, — хрипло пробормотал он. 

Роджерсу хоть бы что, блядь. Так и чувствовалось в нём это вечное: “Тебе так будет лучше, Баки”. Или: “Это для твоего блага, Баки”. И Баки злился, потому что от близости альфы дырка судорожно сжималась, а в животе словно появилась тугая пружина.

Он ощутил, как осторожно пробрались под пояс кончики пальцев, мягко поглаживая ямочки на пояснице. Баки дёрнулся, напрягая бёдра и сжимая челюсть.

— Роджерс, — предупреждающе сказал он. 

— Бак, — тихо и мягко, но настойчиво произнёс тот. 

Тем же самым тоном, каким уговаривал Баки пойти к врачу.

Без каких-либо усилий перевернув Баки на спину и оторвав от живота его дрожащую руку, сам накрыл его ладонью — крупной, горячей, от которой боль внутри немного разошлась. У Роджерса подрагивали крылья носа, а во взгляде проглядывал хищник. Альфа.

Глубоко неровно дыша, он трепетно коснулся кончиком носа его живота над самым поясом пижамных штанов. Дёрнул вниз промокшую ткань. Вибрация прошла сквозь тело от его вырвавшегося рыка.

В одно мгновение член Баки обволакивал прохладный воздух спальни, а в следующее — горячий, влажный рот.

Роджерс провёл губами по стволу вниз, потом вверх, уткнулся острым кончиком языка в крошечную щёлку на покрасневшей головке, подразнил чувствительную уздечку и насадился снова. Баки дёрнулся, ощутив прикосновение к горячей, пульсирующей дырке, но Роджерс только придержал его за бедренную косточку второй рукой, не позволяя ёрзать или уйти. Потёр кончиком пальца край отёкшего раскрытого входа и повёл им в сторону, проводя по внутренней стороне бедра влажную полоску от сочащейся плоти. Роджерс… Стив двигал головой мучительно медленно, лаская языком выступающие вены на стволе, а его пальцы гладили ниже. Просто мягко массируя дырку, но не проникая внутрь. Он вобрал глубже, плотно обхватил губами, слегка царапнул зубами головку, одновременно проталкивая внутрь палец — всего-то по фалангу, но для желающего прикосновений тела даже это было слишком.

Баки тихо заскулил, выплёскиваясь ему на язык вязким белёсым секретом. Оргазм был совсем слабый — приятно, но не более. Никакого облегчения, никаких искр перед глазами, как было бы в любой другой момент. Тело хотело по-другому. Стив понял. Мягко и быстро обсосал член, и, не теряя времени, спустился ниже, подтянул к себе обмякшее тело и шире развёл ладонями влажные бёдра. Раздвинутые ноги дрожали, и Стив вставил внутрь два пальца, развёл, натягивая, наклонился, слизывая вытекшую смазку. Убрал руку, размашисто провёл языком по промежности, и Баки резко выдохнул, ощутив, как задел дырку его мокрый мягкий язык. Стив протолкнул пальцы снова — теперь глубже. Согнул, настойчиво гладя увеличившуюся простату. По промежности потекло, пачкая бёдра и вязкой лужицей собираясь под ягодицами. Пальцы исчезли, и Стив тут же вжался языком, раскрывая, но никак не удовлетворяя горящего внутри желания. 

Это было похоже на… оральную взятку. 

Стив вытянулся сверху, зарылся пальцами в волосы, припал ко рту. Баки ощутил на его губах свой собственный вкус — слишком пряный, горьковато-острый. 

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он.

Как он вообще может думать? Когда Стив жмётся твёрдым членом к бедру столь близко от входа, что Баки дрожит. Только член его на ощупь слишком уж гладкий. Резиновый.

Потому что может Баки и во власти гормонов, но он не совсем свихнулся, чтобы не распознать защиту. И впервые в жизни ему плевать, что будет.

Нет. Не впервые. Тогда, после фабрики, когда его накрыло течкой, когда Роджерс, огромный и сильный, трахал его в палатке, зажимая рот ладонью, тогда ему тоже было плевать. Он хотел, чтобы с него смыли, чтобы из него вытрахали всю грязь, всю боль, все унижения последних недель.

— Роджерс! — рявкнул он.

Резкий возражающий рык был всем, что Баки получил в ответ.

Собравшись с силами, он оттолкнул Стива, уставившись прямо в опьянённые потемневшие глаза.

— Сними презерватив, Роджерс, или отвали. 

Роджерс низко, утробно зарычал, но послушался. Отодвинулся, присев на пятки между ног Баки, и содрал ненужную сейчас тонкую резинку. Потом посмотрел на Баки. Тот кивнул.

Он почувствовал, как прижалась к мокрой дырке головка, дюйм за дюймом, не встречая никакого сопротивления, проходя внутрь. 

Баки чувствовал, как растягиваются внутренние стенки под неторопливым, но упорным натиском, и это ощущалось не слишком-то приятно. Баки был расслаблен течкой, но после осмотра все поджалось, а член альфы никак нельзя было назвать маленьким. Баки задышал быстро и неглубоко, цепляясь за плечи Стива, пока тот медленно погружался в него. Дёрнулся и прикусил губу, глуша тихий скулёж, ощущая, как натягивается вокруг слегка разбухшего узла его плоть. Стив вошёл до конца, плотно прижимаясь бёдрами к его ягодицам, замер, касаясь вспотевшего лба своим. Отпустил его волосы и сжал в кулаках простынь по обе стороны от его головы. Знал, как важно привыкнуть.

— Бак, — сказал он, — позови меня.

Баки недовольно сморщился. Ему не хотелось болтовни сейчас.

— Бак, — опять повторил Стив.

— Роджерс, — недовольно ответил Баки.

Лицо Стива омрачилось. В принципе, Баки его понимал. Только как же трудно сейчас было…

— Стив, — намного тише позвал он.

Стив вскинул голову, с надеждой глядя на него 

— Стиви, — прошептал он едва слышно. — Мой Стиви.

Стив всхлипнул, уткнулся Баки в шею, и секунду спустя тот ощутил сладко-болезненный укус в то место, где начиналось плечо. Баки вскрикнул, запрокинул голову и кончил так, что ему показалось, будто небо рухнуло на землю, расколовшись на звёзды.

***

— Почему ты не сделал этого раньше? — спросил Баки, заканчивая вытирать волосы и осторожно дотрагиваясь до небольшой припухлости в основании шеи. — Ещё до войны.

— Думал, ты не хотел, — отозвался Стив, не поворачиваясь.

— Надо было спросить.

— Дурак был, — повинился Роджерс. — А сейчас не против?

Баки всерьёз задумался.

— А если я залечу, ты мне выбьешь довольствие? И позволишь пойти работать? И вообще… уйти?

— Баки, я… — У Стива на лице была такая смесь эмоций, что Баки не выдержал. 

Ещё астматический приступ словит на нервной почве.

— Расслабься, мелкий, — пожал он плечами. — Куда я денусь с подводной лодки.

Баки отвернулся. Было грустно. Может, прав был Овидий? Его внезапно обхватили тёплые надёжные руки.

— Делай, что хочешь. Иди работать, начни прыгать с парашютом, займись вышиванием. Только разреши мне остаться рядом. Я буду готовить ужин, если успею прийти домой раньше тебя, научусь складывать парашюты или сматывать нитки. И если вдруг окажется, что у тебя… у нас будет ребёнок, то я никогда не запру тебя дома. И никогда не собирался. 

— Тогда, — задумчиво произнёс Баки, — может, попробуем ещё раз? А вдруг получится?

И отбросил полотенце в сторону.


End file.
